Product, such as a frozen confection and including ice cream, can be packed, stored, and shipped in many forms of containers. Many containers are sized to hold enough product for providing multiple servings for several people. However, it is sometimes desirable to provide a container having a fewer number of servings, and even a single serving of a product, such as ice cream. These containers are often referred to as personal size or single serving containers.
Personal size or personal serving containers have many advantages. The containers generally contain a proportioned amount of product sufficient to satisfy one consumer during one consumption. The containers fit people's on the go lifestyles, consist of little to no waste, and are generally easy to use. However, problems still remain with many of the containers. For instance, many of the containers do not include a utensil, such as a spoon, with the container. The consumer would have to have access, or remember a spoon to actually consume the product. This can be bothersome when the consumer may decide on a whim to purchase the product and not have access to any utensils.
Problems also exist for product containers that do include a utensil. For instance, the utensils are undersized, under designed and inadequate for eating a frozen product, such as ice cream. To incorporate a utensil into a container or lid, many manufacturers add additional room and/or ridges to their containers, which can substantially add to the amount of product needed to manufacture each container. The additional material is expensive, especially in the case of high production volumes.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a container that includes a utensil, such as a spoon for eating product, such as ice cream, that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art. There is also a need for a personal-sized container and spoon combination to allow an individual to consume product anywhere and anytime, and while on the go.